Fineasz i Ferb nakryci/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują latający samochód przyszłości. Fretce w końcu udaje się jej ich przyłapać i rodzice wysyłają ich do Reformatorskiej Szkoły Wojskowej, gdzie pozbywają się kreatywności. Fretce zaczyna brakować braci, więc z Jeremiaszem wyrusza by ich ocalić. Część I (W ogródku stoi wysoka platforma, na której stoją Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb, widziałeś śrubę #470? Fretka: (Wygląda z okna domu.) Dobra, jeszcze tutaj jest. No, chodź, mamo! Tym razem po prostu musi się udać! (Usłyszała mamę.) Mamo! O, magiczna siło, która sprawiasz, że wszystko znika, zanim mama to zobaczy, odczep się! (Biegnie do mamy.) (Przed domem Linda stoi w ubraniu wędkarskim z wędką przy samochodzie Vivian.) Linda: Dzięki, Vivian, do zobaczenia we wtorek, będziemy rzeźbić! Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Szybko, chodź zobaczyć, bo zniknie! Linda: Jej, jaki miły i radosny komitet powitalny... Fretka: Nie ma czasu na złośliwe uwagi! (Pcha ją do ogródka.) Musimy lecieć! Już, już, już! Leć, leć, leć, leć! (Wbiegły do ogródka.) Linda: (Nie zauważa platformy.) Nie męczy cię to trochę? Fretka: Ale co? Linda: Ten sam stary schemat każdego dnia. Czy to się nie staje, no, nie wiem.. nudne? Fretka: A wiesz, co? Masz rację. Trochę mi się już to przejadło. Strasznie mnie to frustruje. Zawsze tak niewiele brakuje, żebym ich wkopała, ale zawsze kończy się to tak samo. Za każdym razem, gdy wyraźnie widzę, że Fineasz i Ferb coś konstruują, (Linda zauważa platformę.) ty patrzysz i mówisz... Linda: Tak, widzę to. Fretka: No, więc, właśnie. "Tak, widzę to". Brawo, punkt— Ej, co? Jeszcze raz? Linda: Tak, widzę to. Fretka: Teraz będziesz udawać? Linda: Nie, Fretka. Widzę to. Fretka: Huh? Poważnie!? Linda: Trudno nie zauważyć. Ale nie rozumiem. Jak? Kto to? Co to? (Samochód przelatuje obok nich, w którym siedzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Cześć, mamo! Widzisz to? Latający wóz przyszłości dzisiaj! (Wylądowali na platformie.) Linda: Czy to mój wóz? Fretka: (Do siebie.) Ona widzi też samochód! (Linda zaczyna się denerwować.) Fineasz: (Do Ferba) Latający wóz przyszłości ściąga troszeczkę w prawo. Linda: Fineasz! Ferb! Na dół! Natychmiast! Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem zjeżdżają windą.) Oho, zjeżdżamy. (Na dole) Jesteś, Pepe. No, i co, mamo? Bomba, nie? Linda: Bomba?! Tak, ale najbardziej niebezpieczna na świecie! Fineasz: Byliśmy zabezpieczeni, Ferb zrobił dla nas gustowne, nowoczesne kaski. (Zdejmują kaski, które wyglądają jak ich czubki głów.) Gdy chęć masz na bal, załóż kask i pędź w dal! Linda: Jak śmiecie to wszystko robić bez pozwolenia!? Fineasz: Mamy pozwolenie na budowę. Linda: Mówię o moim pozwoleniu. Fineasz: Pytałem cię, czy możemy przerobić auto na latające. Linda: Ale myślałam o samochodzie zabawce! Skąd ja mogłam wiedzieć, że chodzi ci o mój samochód! Strasznie sobie teraz nagrabiłeś! Fineasz: Ale.. my codziennie coś budujemy! Linda: Co!? Fretka: Widzisz, ja ci mówiłam! Ale nie słuchałaś... Linda: Ale ja— (Obok niej pokazują się wyobrażone głowy Fretki.) Repliki głowy Fretki: Mamo, Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali wielką kolejkę! Fineasz i Ferb założyli zespół! Fineasz i Ferb wyrzeźbili moją twarz na zboczu góry! Fineasz i Ferb ujeżdżają byki! Fineasz i Ferb robią wielkiego robota! (Po chwili zaczyna się pojawiać więcej replik.) Budują nawiedzony dom! Robią maszynę do lodów! Startują w meczu bokserskim! Robią plażę za domem! Budują wehikuł czasu! Stok narciarski! Reżyserują film! Fineasz i Ferb są w moim jelicie grubym! (Znikają.) Linda: Och, Fretka. Tyle razy opowiadałam o tobie moim przyjaciółkom i śmiałam się z ciebie! Tyle razy patrząc na ciebie widziałam komediantkę, ale ty mówiłaś prawdę! Tak mi przykro. (Przytula uśmiechniętą Fretkę.) Jesteś córką, o jakiej marzyłaby każda matka. Fretka: Wreszcie sobie to uświadomiłaś. Lawrence: (Wychodzi do ogródka.) O czym wy tak sobie rozprawiacie? O mój świecie... to robi wrażenie. Linda: Czy ty o tym wiedziałeś!? Lawrence: Wiesz.. (Lawrence'owi łamie się głos.) ...nie. Fretka: Co chcecie im za to zrobić? Szlaban na komputer, na telewizję na rok? (Głośno oddycha.) Albo skonfiskować im narzędzia! Już wiem, najlepiej ich wypisać z rady miejskiej! Linda: Zasiadacie chłopcy w radzie miejskiej? Fineasz: Czasami zastępujemy radnych. Lawrence: Jakaś kara byłaby tu na miejscu, ale w sumie.. nie stała się żadna krzywda. Fineasz: Ej, patrz, Ferb. Śruba #470! Chyba nie była niezbędna... (Platforma przewraca się na dom i niszczy jego część. Obok nich ląduje samochód.) Fineasz: Auto parkowanie działa. Fretka: (Śmieje się.) (Linda i Lawrence patrzą na nich zezłoszczeni, a chłopcy zasmucono spojrzeli na siebie.) (W następnej scenie Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w autokarze do zakładu poprawczego.) Linda: Przykro mi, ale to dla waszego dobra. Musicie wreszcie zrozumieć, że to co robicie jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie darowałabym sobie, gdyby coś wam się stało. Fineasz: Przecież mieliśmy kaski. Sierżant: Proszę się nie martwić, chłopcy będą w dobrych rękach. Jak możecie przeczytać w tej ilustrowanej broszurze, nasz zakład poprawczy zapewnia spokojne warunki rozwoju, wpajamy młodym poczucie odpowiedzialności i dyscyplinę. Naprostujemy waszych chłopców błyskawicznie. Fineasz: Coś ci powiem, Ferb. Tego nie przewidziałem. (Chłopcy zauważają Baljeeta.) Baljeet? Co ty tutaj robisz? Baljeet: Wyrzucili mnie z letniej szkoły, bo miałem za wysokie oceny i przeniosłem się tutaj. Trudno. Złamią cię tu, by odjąć z tożsamości, ale szkoła to szkoła. (Autokar odjeżdża.) Lawrence: Pa, chłopcy! Do zobaczenia po wakacjach! Fretka: Tak! Nareszcie załatwiłam Fineasza i Ferba! To w tym życiu najcudowniejszy dzień! Woo! Wolność, nareszcie! (Piosenka: Cudowne życie) Słoneczny blask i chmurek biel, robić to, co lubię, to mój cel. Nie przeszkadza mi nic już, bo nowe życie jest tuż tuż. Dotąd martwiłam często się, teraz wolności czuję smak. Teraz zacznie się życie (Teraz zacznie się życie) I jest cudowne tak. (Dziś zacznie się życie) Cudowne tak. (Dziś zacznie się życie) Cudowne tak. (W następnej scenie autokar dojechał do zakładu, który wygląda jak więzienie.) Fineasz: Ciut inaczej, niż w broszurze. (Kilka chwil później chłopcy siedzą na taśmie ruchomej. Po kolei sierżant goli im głowy.) Baljeet: E-e-e! Nie mogłem się doczekać, sam się ogoliłem! Mówcie mi Gol-jeet! Hehehe, fajnie? Gol-jeet? (Po jakimś czasie w sypialni wszyscy stoją równo po bokach.) Sierżant: Dobra, słuchajcie chłystki! Jesteście tutaj, bo wasi rodzice trochę się o was martwią. A moim zdaniem korzenie problemów wszystkich dzieci, to nieakceptowalny poziom wyobraźni, oraz kreatywność, jak i dziki entuzjazm. (do Ferba) Nie gap się na mnie! (do wszystkich) Cel naszej szkoły: zgnieść zapędy, które się w was tlą i wpoić wam zasady, porządek, dyscyplinę, oraz konformizm. (Usłyszał pracującą wiertarkę.) Co!? (Fineasz i Ferb ulepszają łóżko.) (do Fineasza) Co ty robisz? Fineasz: Prowadzę kilka modyfikacji. Chcę zrobić łóżko-karuzel, żeby zamiana łóżek była prosta i żeby dostęp do górnego był łatwy. Tylko wcisnąć guzik. Sprytne nie? (Kilka chwil później Fineasz i Ferb szorują łazienkę szczoteczkami do zębów.) Fineasz: Wie pan, to mało efektywny sposób sprzątania. Sierżant: I o to chodzi! Pucuj na błysk! (Wychodzi.) (Rytmy funky w toalecie) ( ) ( ) Sierżant: (Wraca się.) I bez rytmów funky! Fineasz: Dla mnie to było takie bardziej jazzujące. He, każdemu się nie dogodzi. (Z salonu domu Flynn-Fletcherów zasłużona Fretka wygląda przez okno na ogródek, a następnie odwraca się i potyka się o skrzynkę z narzędziami.) Fretka: Whoo! Ała! Stefa: Co zrobiłaś? Fretka: Potknęłam się o narzędzia Ferba. Stefa: To co robimy? Idziemy na konie? Fretka: (Siada na kanapie.) Weź wyluzuj, trochę po-nic-nie robimy. Bo wiesz, jak nie ma Fineasza i Ferba, chcę robić to czego normalnie nie mogę. Wiesz, to dziwne, nawet mi ich trochę brak. Jest miedzy nami jakaś więź, której chyba nie zauważyłam do tej pory. (piosenka: Młodsi bracia) Stefa: Mój braciszku Pojawiłeś się pewnego dnia. I wieść znów przyszła, że nowego brata mam. Nawet gdy złościcie mnie, Mogę mówić o was.. Młodsi bracia, a choć młodsi, to rodziną zwiemy się. Nawet gdy mi z wami czasem źle. Mogę mówić o was... Młodsi bracia, a choć młodsi to rodziną zwiemy się. Młodsi bracia... Młodsi bracia... Młodsi bracia... Fretka: E Stefa, ta piosenka trochę mnie zdołowała. Stefa: Wiesz co Fretka, masz teraz w końcu wszystko czego chciałaś. Zadzwoń jak wyjdziesz z doła. (Wychodzi.) Fretka: Dobra? Może telewizja mnie trochę rozerwie. (Włącza telewizję.) Morty Williams: Dziś w Morty Williams Show: moje dziecko jest niegrzeczne i winię za to innych. Udajemy się do zakładu poprawczego o zaostrzonym rygorze, gdzie osobowość dzieci całkowicie się przeprogramowuje i pozbawia się je kreatywności, oraz wyobraźni. Ich myślenie zamyka się w klatce standardów. Fretka: (Wyłącza telewizję.) Zaraz, chwila, to nie jest miejsce dla nich. (Wstaje i potyka się o skrzynkę z narzędziami.) Już wiem co zrobić! Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Jeremiasz, jak tutaj wszedłeś? Jeremiasz: Normalnie, przez tę przeogromną dziurę z tamtej strony. Fretka: O kurcze! Fineasz i Ferb normalnie by już ją załatali. Jeremiasz: Pojeździmy sobie na koniach? Fretka: Co was dzisiaj trafiło z tymi końmi. Jeremiasz, ja wiem co będę dzisiaj robić! Dziś muszę odbić moich braci! Jeremiasz: To już nie chcesz ich dobić? Fretka: Nie! Będę odbić z zakładu! Jeremiasz: Super, ja zawsze lubiłem twoich braci. To idę z tobą. Fretka: He, taka jakby randka? Jeremiasz: Tak, tylko bardziej w stylu ucieczki z więzienia. Hehe! (Akcja przenosi się do zakładu, w którym chłopcy oglądają film. Ich powieki są całkowicie uniesione, by nie przegapili ani jednego kawałka filmu.) Narrator filmu: Konstruowanie niedostosowane do wieku dzieci nie jest bezpieczne. Grzeczni chłopcy wyłącznie uszczęśliwiają swoje siostry. Kreatywność jest niebezpieczna. Używanie wyobraźni jest niemoralne. Baljeet: (Ogląda film z chłopcami w ten sam sposób, tyle że on je popcorn.) Książka była lepsza. (Na zewnątrz domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda: O, to list od naszych radnych. (Czyta list.) Rada miejska ma niewykorzystany kilometry i liczy, że Fineasz i Ferb pomogą je wyjeździć. Lawrence: Oh, może byliśmy dla nich zbyt surowi? Linda: Ta, naprawdę myśleli, że im pozwoliłam. Zdaje się, że to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Lawrence: No to pojedźmy teraz po nich. Możemy polecieć latającym wozem przyszłości? Linda: Czy nie miałeś go z powrotem przerobić na wóz latający? Lawrence: Tak, tak, ale musisz przyznać, że ten jest super. Linda: Tak, raczej super. Lawrence: (Otwiera garaż, ale ku ich zdziwieniu auta w nich nie ma.) Ej, gdzie jest latający wóz przyszłości dzisiaj? (W następnej scenie akcja przenosi się do Fretki i Jeremiasza, którzy przelatują przez las w latającym wozie przyszłości dzisiaj.) Fretka: (Krzyczy.) Przepraszam, latający samochód ściąga nieco w prawo. Jeremiasz: Ty żartujesz! To jest randka mojego życia! Fretka: Hehehehe...! (Wpadli w drzewo, które ich odbiło i auto wylądowali przy przepaści i zniszczyło się.) Jeremiasz: A może resztę przejdziemy na piechotę? Część II (W zakładzie poprawczym) (piosenka: Ja łańcuchy mam) '' Zbudziłem się rano, wkoło szary świat, Słońce nie oświetla żelaznych krat. Szef głośno krzyczy i teraz wiesz. Nie ujrzysz kolorów, choć tak tego chcesz! Ja łańcuchy mam, co ściągają mnie w dół, Ja łańcuchy mam, jak roboczy wół, Ja łańcuchy mam, prawie sięgam dna, Szef mówi - wyobraźnia potwornie jest zła! (Mhm... może wody szefie?) Od kiedy jestem tutaj, nie mam chwalić się czym, Chce coś zrobić, szef odmawia, kłopot z nim. Mam inicjatywę, czuję, że coś muszę, A szef odmawia, MIAŻDŻY, miażdży moją duszę! Ja łańcuchy mam! Niemożliwy lot... Ja﻿łańcuchy mam! Strzelam kulą w płot... Ja łańcuchy mam! Prawie sięgam dna. Szef mówi - wyobraźnia potwornie jest zła! Nikt się nie cieszy, że coś w głowie mam. Szef mówi - wyobraźnia potwornie jest zła... (''Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w pustym pokoju przy stole, na którym leżą narzędzia.) Fineasz: Ej Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. (Sięgają po narzędzia, ale sierżant im przerywa polewając ich wodą.) Sierżant: Nie! Fineasz: Ej Ferb, wiem co będziemy... dzisiaj robić. (Sierżant polewa ich wodą.) Sierżant: Nie! Fineasz: Ej... Sierżant: Nie! Fineasz: ...wiem... Sierżant: Nie! Fineasz: ...co... Sierżant: Nie! Fineasz: ...bę... Sierżant: Nie! Fineasz: ...dzie... Sierżant: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Fineasz: Ej F-F-F-F-F... (Zniechęcili się.) Sierżant: Tak! Wreszcie ich złamałem. (Akcja się przenosi do Jeremiasza i Fretki, którzy w lesie wędrują do zakładu.) Jeremiasz: Wszystko dobrze Fretka? Fretka: Nie, ledwo zipię. Ledwo zipanie to dla mnie nowość. Jeremiasz: Patrz to tutaj! (Pukają drzwi zakładu.) Sierżant: (Otwiera judasza w drzwiach.) Czego wy tu chcecie!? Fretka: O...eh cześć! Przyszłam po moich braci - Fineasza i Ferba. Sierżant: Wyjdą dopiero pod koniec wakacji, spadajcie! (Zamyka judasza.) Fretka: Próbowaliśmy kulturalnie i wprost, teraz zrobimy to w stylu Fineasza i Ferba. (Kilka chwil później Fretka i Jeremiasz siedzą wewnątrz drewnianej rzeźby.) Jeremiasz: A czy to nam coś da? Fretka: To tak koń trojański z lekcji historii. Przyjmą ten podarunek, a jak pójdą spać, wyskoczymy i uratujemy moich braci. Sierżant: (Stoi w drzwiach do zakładu i patrzy na drewnianą rzeźbę Jeremiasza i Fretki.) To znowu wy, zdaje się, że kazałem wam spadać! (Zamyka drzwi.) Fretka: Chyba wiem, co on kupi. (Za jakiś czas przy drzwiach stoi rzeźba w drewnie sierżanta.) Sierżant: Ah, jaki piękny dar. Szkoda, że nie mam dla ciebie miejsca przystojniaku. (Wychodzi na plac.) Muszę załatwić większy plac. Fretka: (Razem z Jeremiaszem jest w buzi rzeźby.) Teraz mamy szansę! (Wyskakują na dach zakładu.) Jeremiasz: Tak! Udało się... (Sierżant otwiera zapadnię, przez którą Jeremiasz i Fretka wpadają do śmietnika za murami zakładu.) Fretka: Oh, co to jest!? Włos? Ohyda! Totalnie żałujesz, że ze mną przyszedłeś? Jeremiasz: Tak właściwie to nieźle się bawię. No wiesz, impreza w stylu ucieczki z więzienia. Fretka: Fuj! Weź zobacz! Letnia peruka Baljeet'a. Przechowywać w temperaturze pokojowej. (Zauważa bilbord z reklamą "Morty Williams Show" .) Program Mortiego Williamsa? Ej czekaj. Mam niezły plan, głupkoodporny. '' (''Po czasie Fretka i Jeremiasz ponownie pukają do drzwi zakładu.) Fretka: (Ma na głowie perukę Baljeet'a i wąsy z włosów wyjętych ze śmietnika.) Tak, ja jestem Morty Williams i zbieram materiał do programu. Sierżant: Ej, nie jesteś zbyt kobiecy jak na Morty Williamsa? Fretka: E wiesz, jak to jest w telewizji, kamera dodaje męskości. Sierżant: Świetnie, zapraszam do środka! Fretka: Interesują mnie dalsze losy Fineasza Flynna i Ferba Fletchera. Sierżant: To historia mojego sukcesu, tędy proszę. (Kilka chwil później Fretka, Jeremiasz i sierżant spacerują wewnątrz zakładu.) Sierżant: Ah, Fineasz i Ferb tacy ciekawi i zaradni chłopcy, zabawowi, z wyobraźnią, kreatywni. Na szczęście w porę się za nich zabrałem. Zobaczycie sami. Flynn, Fletcher wystąp! (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z szafek niczym zahipnotyzowani.) Tutaj w naszym zakładzie poprawczym mamy takie motto: "Dzisiaj ład, porządek i dyscyplina, a jutro zadowolona mina". Nasze metody sprawdziły się już doskonale i to wielokrotnie. ... Fretka: (Szepcze do chłopców.) Ej to ja Fretka. Przyszłości po was, chcemy was odbić. Teraz mamy szansę. Już! (Uciekają z Jeremiaszem, ale chłopcy zostali na miejscu. Wrócili.) Hehe, sprawdzałem ich, hehe. To wielki sukces, że zrobił pan z nich, e... to. Sierżant: Tak, tak to prawda. Fretka: Uh tak, ja sądzę, że chcemy zrobić materiał o panu. Sierżant: Oh, serio? Fretka: O tak, bo pan ma, ma to coś, to, e proszę zamknąć oczy. Sierżant: E, czy tak? (Zamyka oczy.) Fretka: Tak! Teraz poproszę wsadzić palce do uszu. (Sierżant wsadza palce do uszu.) Pięknie! I rób lalalalala! Sierżant: Rety, dobra lalalalalala... Fretka: Światło do niczego, proszę wejść do tej komórki. (Sierżant wchodzi do komórki.) I akcja! (Zamyka drzwi do komórki.) (do chłopców.) Ruszcie się! Możemy teraz uciec! Fineasz: (Zrobotyzowany) Ucieczka jest złem, a zło jest złe. Fretka: Uh, nie czas na to! Bierz ich! (Jeremiasz i Fretka zabierają Fineasza i Ferba i przebiegają obok Lindy i Lawrence'a, którzy już są w zakładzie.) Linda: Czemu Morty Williams ucieka z naszymi dziećmi? Lawrence: Nie mam pojęcia. (W więzieniu włączył się alarm.) Sierżant: Uwaga personel zakładu! Dwaj chłopcy uciekli z pomocą Morty'ego Williamsa, znanego dziennikarza telewizyjnego! Sprawdzać pory nadawania jego programu w telewizji! Fretka: (Przebiegają obok przyczepy Morty'ego Williamsa.) Tędy, szybko! Morty Williams: Tak, czas wybrać się do tego zakładu poprawczego po kolejną porcje materiału. Dzięki tym małym zombie wzbogacę się-- Policja: Na niego! Na niego! (Rzucają się na dziennikarza.) Mur! Fretka: (Zmęczeni, dyszą koło kaktusa, gdy usłyszeli nadbiegające straże.) Trzeba coś szybko wymyślić. (Kilka chwil później przebiegły straże.) Sierżant: To Morty Williams! Brać go! Policja: Na niego! (Rzucają się na kaktus z peruką i wąsami.) Sierżant: Ej zaczekajcie. (Zakłada perukę i wąsy.) Patrzcie, wykiwali nas. Policja: Ej, to Morty Williams! (Rzucają się na sierżanta.) (Fretka, Jeremiasz i chłopcy dobiegli do samochodu.) Fretka: Udało się! Chłopcy to wasza działka! Naprawcie wóz! Fineasz: (Zrobotyzowany) Konstruowanie niedostosowane do wieku jest niebezpieczne. Jeremiasz: (Zauważył dobiegającego sierżanta z psami.) E, Fretka? Fretka: (do chłopców.) Nie musicie niczego konstruować, tylko naprawcie ten wóz! Przyniosę narzędzia! (Wyjmuje narzędzia z samochodu.) Są i to wasze! (Zamyka drzwi do samochodu, ale przypadkowo wóz spada w przepaść.) Kładka. Zbudujcie kładkę nad wąwozem! Fineasz: (Zrobotyzowany) Grzeczni chłopcy uszczęśliwiają swoje siostry. Fretka: Tak, uszczęśliwcie mnie. Weźcie te swoje kaski narzędzia. Zbudujcie piękną kładkę! Fineasz: (Zrobotyzowany) Akty twórcze mogą być naśladowane. Fretka: Słuchajcie chłopcy, zapomnijcie o tamtych głupotach. Kreatywność nie jest zła, to jest wasz największy plus. We dwaj umiecie zrobić wszystko i dlatego zawsze byłam dumna z tego, że jestem waszą siostrą! Co ja zrobiłam!? Co ja zrobiłam!? Fineasz: ("Obudził" się i chwycił za śrubokręt i ponownie mówi w swoim normalnym głosu.) Ej Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fretka: Jej, nareszcie! Sierżant: Za późno! Są moi i ty również! Jeremiasz: Patrz! (Nagle spod ziemi wychodzi mechaniczny pająk, na którym jest Pepe Pan Dziobak i Dundersztyc.) Fretka: Pepe ma kapelusz!? (Pepe opuszcza maszynę z powrotem pod ziemię.) Dundersztyc: A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Przypadkowo noga pająka kopie sierżanta, a ten wystrzelony zaczął spadać z urwiska.) Sierżant: Aaaaa...! (Zamyka oczy i zatyka uszy.) Lalalalalala...! Fretka: Myślisz, że będzie? Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem żonglują corndogami.) Mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam! Pyszne kukurydza! Fretka: No dobra? A skąd wy macie... (Zauważyła rodziców.) Mama! Tata! Jak dobrze! Bo stało się coś dziwnego! Linda: (Mówi głosem Baljeet'a.) To nic, wasi rodzice już tutaj są. Fretka: He? (Zauważa, że rodzice to kukły sterowane przez ogromnego Baljeet'a.) Baljeet: Szok, że zauważyłaś to dopiero teraz. Fretka: Co!? (Zauważa, że Baljeet to kukła sterowna przez gadającą zebrę.) Gadająca Zebra: Nie kapuję tak samo jak ty, Andrzej. Jeremiasz: Fretka, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia, co będzie dalej, chcę ci powiedzieć. (Klęka przed nią i łapie ją z rękę.) Kocham cię moja Fretko Flynn, zechcesz za mnie wyjść? Fretka: Oh Jeremiaszu, o tym marzyłam... chwileczkę, no tak! To mi się śni! Jeremiasz: To by wyjaśniało gadającą zebrę. Fretka: Ja ją zawsze widzę. To, to jest właśnie najgorszy odlot, bo to wszystko był jeden, durny... (Koniec snu; Fretka budzi się w swoim pokoju.) Fretka: Sen! Nic takiego naprawdę się nie wydarzyło. Nigdy nie odbiłam Fineasza i Ferba. Oj, jak strasznie się cieszę. (Kilka chwil później cała rodzina je śniadanie.) Fretka: I nagle mamą i tatą poruszał wielki spec od marionetek! Fineasz: Super! Fretka: Tak! I stoję tam, i podchodzi Jeremiasz, i mówi... a takie tam. Linda: (Szepcze do Lawrence'a.) Leć po mój pamiętnik, to jest komedia stulecia. Fineasz: Ej Ferb, zróbmy maszynę, która wyświetla sny jak filmy. Zobaczymy o czym śni Pepe. (Pepe terkocze.) Fretka: Uh, zapomniałabym! Pepe też był w tym moim śnie! Jako tajny agent, czy coś w tym stylu. Ferb: Może właśnie dlatego codziennie znika. (Nagle do domu wpadają straże z SS SN i zabierają całą rodzinę z domu.) Fretka: Ej, co wy robicie!? Linda: A! Fineasz: Ej zaraz, co jest grane!? Nie skończyłem jeszcze śniadania! Monogram: Agencie P, zdemaskowano cię! Będziesz musiał się przenieść. (Koniec snu; Pepe gwałtownie budzi się na łóżku Fineasza, budząc chłopca.) Fineasz: Ah, cześć Pepe! Co jest mały? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał koszmarny sen. Nic się nie bój, śpij sobie dalej. (Zasnął.) (Pepe uśmiechnął się i zasnął.) Napisy końcowe (piosenka: Rytmy funky w toalecie) '' ( ) ( ) '''Sierżant': Mówiłem, tylko bez Funky! (Wychodzi.) Fineasz: Nie Ferb, on miał rację. To było trochę Funky. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1